


intensity

by ezwra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, very brief though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezwra/pseuds/ezwra
Summary: a rather intense sensation
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS BASED SOLELY OFF OF FANDOM REFERENCES AND CHARACTERISATIONS. I am writing this to rt/ah guidelines as best as I know them. These are characters based on / referencing real people, but are not those people.
> 
> if i dont listen to music when i write and i write mavin then it begins with an i no i didnt make this rule
> 
> vaguely fahc but very vague, also some signs of subspacing but its not really talked about, just the come down from it at the end
> 
> based off a porn video on twitter that has been on my mind for exactly 20 days
> 
> requests to @ezwra on tumblr

Gavin’s chin is balanced carefully on his knee as he paints his toenails idly, eyes half lidded and bottom lip between his teeth. The tv is playing something, but gavin isn't paying much attention, too engrossed in his current task. He curses a little when the polish smudges onto his toe, licking his thumb and doing his best to rub it away before it dries. 

He screws the lid onto the pot and tosses it to the side, palming his phone from the coffee table and opening his notifications.

_ [mikeyboy <3]: i'm coming over. 20 minutes. _

_ [mikeyboy <3]: i have food _

Smiling to himself, gavin closes his phone and drops it onto the floor, blowing on his toes so they dry before he has to walk over to the door. Credits begin to roll on his TV and gavin huffs tiredly, taking the remote and scrolling idly through what feels like the same three shows over and over.

A knock at the door jolts gavin out of his scrolling and he puts the remote down, but not before the front door opens and michael steps in anyway.

“You need to learn how to lock your fuckin’ door,” he comments, shutting and locking the door behind himself to truly get the message across, “you’re just inviting bad people in.”

“Is that why you decided to come over?”

Michael huffs, smirking and walking over to the couch. He leans over the back and gavin leans up to him, cupping his pale cheek and kissing him softly. He shudders when michael’s tongue drags along his bottom lip, pulling away carefully and trying to will away the bright red flush that stains his cheeks.

“hi,” gavin says eventually, breathless and pulling his hand away from michael’s cheek, “good day?” the bruise on michael’s face and the crumbled plaster in his hair tells gavin otherwise, but you never know with michael.

“Pretty good.” is all michael says, dropping the bag of food onto the couch before stretching. “Can i use your shower?”

“Go for it.”

Michael wanders off down the hall and gavin stands, stretching his body until his joints crack. He walks over to the kitchen and grabs some forks, returning to the living room and resuming his position on the couch. The boxes of food - chinese, thank  _ god _ , gavin’s been craving this for days now - are hot, almost scalding in his hands. He picks through the boxes until he finds one he wants, leaving the rest on the coffee table and waiting with the warm food in his hands. The sounds of the shower echo down the hall and bring a strange sense of calmness to gavin’s body, the domesticity of the situation making him feel warm.

It’s ten minutes later when michael comes out, towel around his bare shoulders and catching the stray drips of water from his long hair. Gavin stares unabashedly, corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly as he drags his eyes down the front of michael’s body, each scar and mole and swell of muscle and tender bruise.

“Eyes are up here, gav,” michael says, smirking. “Seriously, i feel like your call boy.”

“Hey, if you walk out looking like that, i can't stop myself from looking,” gavin replies, turning his head away but continuing to look from the corner of his eye. Honestly, how does michael expect him to  _ not _ look? Ridiculous.

Michael walks over and slumps onto the couch. Gavin leans his back against the arm of the couch and pops open the lid to his food, pressing his bare feet against michael’s thighs. “Thanks for the food, michael.”

“‘Course, can't have you going hungry, can i?”

“As if that could happen. Between you and the others, i'm being brought food nearly every day.” gavin stirs his food, smirking gently at michael. He looks vaguely annoyed at that, almost possessive, and gavin loves it. He lives for michael’s jealous moods.

“Guess i'll have to hang around here more often. Can't have them overstepping boundaries.” he reaches forwards and takes one of the boxes of rice, smirking at gavin over his shoulder.

Gavin grins to himself and looks into his food. He eats slowly, distracted by michael’s body on display in front of him and the way he’s precariously balanced his own food against gavin’s foot, using one hand to eat and the other gently gripping gavin’s ankle. The point of contact is almost intoxicating for some reason, especially after a few days without the chance to be alone together. His fingers occasionally tighten and squeeze around gavin’s ankle, thumb rubbing slow circles, and gavin has to almost bury his nose in his food to prevent himself from being completely obsessed with the slow motion.

Shifting his foot carefully, gavin presses it against one of the many bruises on michael’s torso, smirking to himself at michael’s irritated grunt. He moves his foot and presses it against a different bruise, michael’s hand tightening around his other foot.

“Dickhead, stop,” michael says, narrowing his eyes at gavin, “what do you want?”

Gavin shrugs childishly and continues eating his food, focusing his vision on the tv. He almost manages to pretend he truly isn't listening but then michael tugs his foot slightly. It’s like part of his brain fizzles out because suddenly he’s obsessed with the idea of michael just pulling him around and doing what he wants.

“Seriously, dude. You’re attention whoring.”

“And?” gavin looks over, raising his brows and returning his foot to its original place against michael’s thigh, kneading the thick muscle with the balls of his feet, “as if you don't love giving me all your attention.”

“Not when i'm trying to eat my food, shithead.” michael pokes gavin’s leg with the back of his fork, gavin rolls his eyes and puts his half eaten box of food onto the coffee table.

“I haven't seen you for  _ ages _ , michael boy. I’ve missed you.”

“You saw me yesterday, gavin. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I haven't seen  _ you _ , though. It’s been ages since we were alone together.” something in his tone must sound desperate because michael suddenly shoots him a devilish look, raising his brows. He puts his own food down and changes position on the couch, leaning his elbow against the back of it and holding his head in his palm.

“Is that it?” he asks, smirking more, “is poor little Gavvy lonely? Did you miss me so much that you can't keep it in your pants?”

Gavin huffs and shrugs again, “michael, you can't be mean about it, michael.”

“Why not?” michael scoots across the couch, balancing on his knees and gently settling his hands against gavin’s legs, thumbs pressing into the flesh as he slowly teases them open. “I thought you liked when i give you my attention, you like it when i'm mean.”

“Michael, no i don't.”

“Oh yeah?” gavin blushes bright when michael leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth. Every point of contact is driving gavin a little bit insane, his heart racing faster and faster. “You loved how mean i was last time we were alone, when i got out the ring and made you desperate, whining under me like a-”

“ _ Michael!” _ gavin covers his face, growing more flustered, “michael that was  _ too _ mean, i couldn't walk after, it was horrible!”

“Aw, poor baby,” michael’s hands slide between gavin’s legs and press against his inner thighs, “should i make it up to you?”

Gavin nods gently, reaching up and cupping michael’s face carefully. One hand slides to the back of michael’s neck, thumb resting on his pulse, while the other remains on his face and strokes along the soft skin there. There’s a little bit of stubble that scratches against his palm, but he likes the soft  _ zing _ of pain. “You’re so lovely, michael. My lovely little michael.”

Michael’s hands push his legs open wider and he shuffles forwards, pressing their foreheads together tenderly before leaning in and kissing gavin softly. Every kiss feels like the first one and gavin is in love with the sensation, obsessed with how new everything feels even if they’ve done it a hundred times before.

The kiss deepens when michael tilts his head and presses his tongue against the seam of gavin’s lips, prying his mouth open carefully and claiming the space he finds with his tongue. Gavin shudders lightly and threads his fingers into michael’s hair, fighting off the urge to whine. He tilts his head and presses his tongue behind michael’s teeth, shuddering and moaning quietly.

Michael pulls away suddenly and gavin huffs, frowning at the loss of warmth. “Michael, where are you going, michael?”

“I thought i was gonna make it up to you.” he says, smirking and moving backwards on the couch. 

He grabs gavin’s legs and pulls him down suddenly, making the younger man yelp and laugh. “Michael!” he gasps slightly when michael yanks at his boxer shorts, pulling them down to his ankles and leaving gavin to flick them from his foot. 

Gavin watches as michael sinks down carefully, moving his legs to rest over michael’s strong shoulders. “You look good down there, boy.”

“Maybe i really am a call boy. I think you’re underpaying me.” michael laughs, hot breath fanning over gavin’s half hard cock. His thighs flex in response and he shudders slightly, putting one hand in michael’s hair and gripping the damp curls.

“I think my charming company is g-good enough-” michael’s tongue runs along the underside of his dick, causing gavin’s words to stutter in his throat, “-good enough payment for you.  _ Fuck _ , michael…”

“Good?”

Gavin nods helplessly, “really good, michael…”

“Good.”

The wet cavern of michael’s mouth suddenly surrounds his cock. He’s overly sensitive from too many days without orgasm, especially after the godly experience that was their last lay together, so this simple sensation leaves gavin reeling. He does his best to keep his noise in, pressing his free hand against his mouth in desperation, but it eventually escapes in grunts and shaky moans.

Michael lifts his head and laughs shakily, voice already slightly hoarse. “Dude, did you have a bath earlier?”   


“Wh… what?” gavin looks down at him incredulously, panting.

“You heard me, dickhead.”   


“Yes, i did have one, does it matter?” the thought of michael rimming him, eating him out until he cries and cums hands free, makes his cock flex and heat rush his body.

“You have glitter on your balls, just thought id say something.” he licks along the seam of gavin’s balls, sucking gently on the sensitive skin and making gavin choke on his breath.

“Fucking hell, michael, you’re ridiculous-” he moans when michael swallows him down again, deep throating his cock without struggle and sucking hard. Gavin squeezes michael’s head between his thighs, arching his back and moaning desperately for… something. More. an orgasm. His brain is scrambled right now, focussed and obsessing over the perfect grip of michael’s mouth and the incessant rubbing of his tongue against his base.

Michael pulls away again, wrapping his hand around gavin’s length and stroking firmly, biting and licking at his inner thighs. “Fuck, gavin, i love seeing you like this. My desperate slut, arent you? You just want more, want whatever i’ll give you.” heavy pressure behind gavin’s balls almost makes him wail, but he shoves his fist into his mouth and groans weakly instead. “Say it, gav. I wanna hear you say it.”

“M-michael,  _ fuck _ , i can't…” another press against his perineum, hard and unrelenting. He moans and pants, pressing his head into the pillow behind him, “i want you, michael! Bloody hell, i want all of you, everything,  _ god _ you make me feel so-” he pulls on michael’s hair and cries out, cock flexing and leaking precum on his tummy, “i'm gonna come, michael,  _ please. _ ”

“Okay, baby, okay, you can come when you wanna.” he sinks down on gavin’s cock again, bobbing steadily and pressing behind his balls in steady pulses. Gavin loses his voice as he arches his back and pulls on michael’s hair with one hand, the other digging into the couch and nearly tearing through the upholstery in his desperation. The combined sensations throw gavin into orgasm, and it feels like stepping in front of a freight train, like having all the strength and control ripped from his body. 

He almost sobs when he feels michael swallow around the head of his cock seamlessly, a single drop of cum escaping the side of his mouth. Gavin wants to cry. he wants to kiss his boy senseless. Maybe both.

“Fuck- gav, you’re so good. Is there still lube in the coffee table?” gavin nods shakily, panting and loosening his grip on michael’s hair so that he can reach over to the coffee table and pull the drawer open, fumbling the bottle from inside. “You’re a genius for having these everywhere, you know.”

“Y-yeah, i know,” gavin pants, arm thrown across his eyes as he tries to slow his heart, “smartest bitch alive.” Michael settles back down between his legs and gavin wants to cry. He strokes through michael’s hair gently, running his thumb along his hairline. “Michael, boy, what are you gonna…”

“I thought i was making it up to you for last time, right? I think repayment for few orgasms is, y’know,” he lubes his fingers carefully, grinning at gavin, “many.”

Gavin’s dick throbs hotly at the prospect of more orgasms. He hums shakily and lets his legs fall open a little more. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“Man, death by cumming sounds like a good way to go.”

Gavin would agree, but the sudden sensation of michael rubbing concentric circles against his hole feels like electricity zapping through his body. Gavin gasps shakily before letting out a whorish moan as two of michael’s fingers press in to the second knuckle. They rub against his walls gently, just edging along the line of  _ too much _ after his recent orgasm, but michael knows his body well enough. As the sensitivity ebbs michael pushes his fingers slightly deeper, bringing it rushing back like the tide against the sand.

“You look good like this,” michael smirks, pressing his cheek to gavin’s inner thigh. The scratch of his light stubble makes gavin whine. “So pretty and needy. How many times could you cum before you begged for me to stop, do you think? One more? Maybe two or three?”

Gavin’s head lolls to the side as he arches his back, a shuddering moan escaping as michael’s fingers edge onto his prostate. He sinks back down onto the couch when the fingers retreat, instead spreading and stretching gavin out.

“Well?” michael asks, pressing a kiss to the base of gavin’s half hard cock, “how many more?”

He keens, cock flexing weakly and cum rapidly cooling despite his rising body temperature. How is he meant to think about future orgasms when he’s still stuck reeling from the first one? Gavin gulps down air and tugs slightly on michael’s hair. “T...two…” he pants, curling his toes, “two more.”

“Okay then.” 

Michael’s fingers rub in uneven circles against his prostate, a third sliding in suddenly and throwing gavin back into dangerous sensitivity. His eyes burn with tears and his heart races, but he knows that if he desperately needs to stop he can. He trusts michael with this, with pushing his limits and wringing him out and blurring the lines between pain and pleasure. He trusts michael with everything, and that just makes it all more erotic.

Gavin nearly sobs when michael’s hot breath fans over his cock, the tender flesh almost fully hard again. He pulls on michael’s hair and keens, trailing off into a high whine. “Please, boy, i want it,” he pants, almost delirious, “want your mouth so bad, i love when you let me have it, when you suck my cock, makes me feel so  _ good _ .”

“Fuck,” michael chokes, voice hoarse, “you want me bad, huh? So eager.” he takes gavin’s cock into his mouth, swallowing down to the base, and gavin moans desperately. His hips buck weakly as he closes his thighs around michael’s head, keeping him still as his fingers continue to work inside of him.

“Baby, oh god, michael, it’s so  _ good _ ,” he arches his back once more, pulling michael’s hair a little harder. It feels like a religious experience, something cleansing. The white hot pleasure-pain making him feel like he’s worth more, like he’s enlightened and living on a higher plane of being. Michael’s fingers press roughly into his prostate and he simultaneously swallows around the head of gavin’s cock. The orgasm is like molten metal running through his veins, hot and cloying and leaving him light headed.

It’s like he blinks and suddenly michael is perched above him, smirking gently and stroking his face, “you back with me?”

Gavin groans gutturally before forcing himself up, kissing michael roughly and pushing him to lay back. He fumbles the lube from the floor and clicks it open, squeezing a little too much into his hand and stroking along michael’s cock.

“Fuck- gav-” michael groans hoarsely, “you good?”

“I'm  _ great _ , michael,” gavin pants, leaning down and biting at michael’s neck, “need you in me so fuckin’ bad, want you to use me up, leave me empty and desperate…”

Michael moans and tilts his head back, nodding rapidly. His chin knocks into gavin’s head but gavin doesn't  _ care _ . He needs michael’s cock in him five minutes ago. He shuffles up to straddle him and lines up michael’s cock, sinking down easily. The surplus of lube causes an embarrassing squelching sound, blood rushing to his face, but michael just digs his fingers into gavin’s bony hips and groans shakily, hips twitching with aborted little thrusts.

“Y-you want me too, hm?” gavin teases, panting as he slowly sinks down to michael’s base. Michael nods weakly and gavin moans, letting himself reach michael’s base with a whine. “Need you so bad, s’been too long…”

“Fuck,” michael reaches up and pulls gavin down, kissing him rough and messy, “m’here, now,  _ fuck _ , you’re still so tight.”

“Made for you,” gavin pants against michael’s mouth, “made for your cock…” michael growls and rutts his hips up, and gavin has to dig his fingers into the meat of michael’s biceps at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. It barely toes the line of pain and pleasure, makes him dizzy and disoriented with it, but he wants michael’s cock so badly that he doesn't  _ care _ .

Michael’s hips drive into him slow and uneven, his hands digging into gavin’s thighs. It feels amazing to know that michael is just as desperate under him, clinging and fucking like he’s seconds from cumming at any second. Gavin twists his hips and rocks down, wringing a choked off noise from the back of michael’s throat.

“Gav…” 

Gavin hums, mind drifting as he tilts his hips. The head of michael’s cock perfectly tags his prostate every few thrusts and it leaves him panting against the pale skin of michael’s neck. He bites and sucks at the skin there to distract himself, eyes rolling when the pain ebbs away and leaves him in complete bliss. He grips one of michael’s biceps, his other hand snaking up into michael’s hair to tug his head to the side, desperate for more room to work with.

“Fuck, gav, m’gonna come soon…”

He whines at the thought of coming with michael, being flooded with michael’s cum while he trembles apart on top of him. He rocks his hips in tandem with michael’s, breathing picking up as tightness coils in his stomach, “gh…  _ fuck _ …”

“Close again?” michael asks, panting and gripping gavin’s ass, “fuck, so good for me. My good boy.”

“ _ Michael _ …” gavin whines, tears burning his eyes. Its so much. It’s like flames dancing along his skin. The pressure builds and builds and  _ builds… _

And releases.

If the last orgasm was a religious experience, this one is like some type of ascension. He tightens around michael’s cock, his hips still, and he sobs. It feels like his lungs seize up, cock twitching weakly but nothing coming up. The orgasm rolls over him, turning his body to ash from his toes to the ends of his hair.

Michael grunts and moans under him, and the added injection of heat when he comes only elevates the experience for gavin. His mind goes hazy until he manages to heave in air, his vision suddenly clear and sharp and his body over sensitive. The couch is rough and scratchy against his arms but michael’s body is so soft and comforting against him. 

It takes five minutes for michael to start shifting under him, cock slipping out of his hole. Gavin whines at the feeling but michael hushes him softly, hand stroking tenderly down his back. Gavin clenches down around nothing, whining and shaking.

“C’mere,” michael whispers, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over their combined bodies, “i got you, baby, so good for me…”

Gavin presses his thumbs against michael’s collarbones, the darkness of the blankets is soothing on gavin’s frayed mind. He works on collecting himself while michael rubs his back.

“Fuck…” gavin croaks eventually, taking in a deep breath, “that was…  _ fuck _ …”

“Yeah?” michael smirks, laughing when gavin gives him a withering look. “Good. will you stop attention-whoring now?”

“Ugh,” gavin presses his face against michael’s pec, closing his eyes, “as if. It’s naptime, now.”

“What- gav, no- my food is on the table- gav,  _ no. _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no more real stories only horny pwp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is technically a prequel, the mentioned cock ring event in the last chapter

_ [mikeyboy <3]: just finished my job, u @ ur apartment? _

Gavin reads the notification from his home screen, sighing softly to himself. It’s nearly midnight and the sounds of the city through the open window of his office have been reduced to a dull roar. The penthouse is empty of the rest of the crew, either in their respective homes or on the job that has apparently just finished. Gavin finishes typing out an email before unlocking his phone.

_ [gav]: nah, not yet _

_ [mikeyboy <3]: u got an estimate? I’ll wait for u there _

Gavin thins his lips and glances back up at his monitors. Truthfully, he should stay behind and finish up the small amount of work he has left - but it’s a friday night and michael seems receptive to the idea of staying over, which is especially nice since they haven't done so for nearly two weeks now.

_ [gav]: gimme 20 mins _

_ [mikeyboy <3]: k. I'm using ur shower gel _

Smiling to himself, gavin closes his messages and arranges an uber. His mind wanders as he half-asses a little more of his work. Should he pick up dinner? Is there enough groceries for breakfast in the morning? Should he stop at michael’s place to grab some clothes for the other lad?

In all honesty, it would be a lot easier if michael would just bloody move in already. Gavin works on closing down his set up with a soft sigh, biting the inside of his bottom lip. The last time Gavin asked they had a little spat about it, all  _ i want my privacy _ this, and  _ we’ll get sick of each other _ that. What gavin is truly sick of is the days he wakes up alone when there’s a perfectly good space in the bed beside him for his lovely michael to sleep in. he could never truly get sick of michael, no matter what the other man says.

He grabs his bag from next to his feet and slings it over his shoulder, sliding his phone into his pocket on the way out of the office. Gavin hums a soft tune to himself, locking the door to the penthouse on the way out with his keycard before stopping in the elevator.

_ [gav]: omw now <3 _

The elevator doors open to the lobby and gavin walks out quickly, waving to the security guard on his way past just as a car pulls up in front of the building. 

“Uber?” the driver calls out. Gavin simply nods and climbs into the backseat, exchanging basic pleasantries before leaning his head against the window and looking up at the dark sky. The orange streetlights that go past keep him from dozing off, leaving bright imprints in his vision before fading just as the other light arrives. The drive isn't that long, gavin’s fully aware of this, so he pulls his bag closer to himself as the car turns down a street he recognises.

“Thanks for the lift.” gavin says as he climbs out when the car stops, offering a polite smile before closing the door behind himself. The car disappears down the street.

The trip up to his apartment is uneventful. The building is Fake owned and structured similarly, security posted at the doors and thoroughly vetted receptionists dotted around the handful of desks, each with their own purpose. The elevator shudders at the fourth floor like it always does, but continues smoothly up to the tenth without another issue. Gavin pulls his key from his bag and unlocks his front door, slinging his bag to the floor and kicking the door shut with the heel of his shoe. When he focuses his hearing gavin can tell that the shower isn't running, and when he checks his messages he can see that his last message was left on read. 

His eyes are still on his phone as he walks into the bedroom. he nearly flops straight onto the bed like he usually does but he pauses when he catches sight of a foreign object on the bed.

“Hello, love,” gavin smiles down at michael, stepping forwards so their knees bump together. Michael simply smirks up at him, laid on a towel on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge, clad only in some boxers. Gavin watches with a soft smirk as michael pushes himself up, broad hands resting above his hips and pulling lightly.

“C’mere.” is all he says. Gavin obeys easily, leaning down and kissing michael softly. His boy presses a palm against the back of his neck, holding him there while he bites at gavin’s lip. Michael’s other hand presses at the base of his spine, his little finger teasing gently under the waistband of his boxers, and gavin follows his direction easily. He kneels over michael’s lap, the insides of his knees pressing against michael’s thighs, all while they never separate.

They’re forced apart for the need for air, gavin panting against michael’s mouth. “That was a lovely welcome, michael.” he grins, threading his hands in michael’s damp hair. “Delightful, even. Good day?”

Michael simply nods, humming and squeezing gavin’s hip. He leans into the gentle pressure, closing his eyes and pressing his nose against michael’s temple. He’s missed this, the privacy that one can only get from a bedroom. They’re silent for a while, pressed together and simply basking in the contact. Michael’s skin is warm under gavin’s palms and the younger man can't stop himself from trailing them along michael’s shoulders, then down the broad expanse of his chest. 

“Missed you, boy,” gavin admits quietly, closing his eyes and brushing his lips against michael’s cheekbones. Michael sighs and turns his head, catching gavin’s mouth in a tender kiss. Gavin’s heart slows briefly, calmed by michael’s presence, before beginning to pick up speed. Michael’s teeth nip at his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, causing gavin to let out a shuddery little noise, almost a moan but not quite there yet. 

“Missed you too, gav,” michael says, kissing him again and again. “ _ Fuck _ , always miss you.”

_ Then live here _ , gavin wants to say, but michael flips them over before he can say anything. Gavin bounces against the mattress slightly, michael slotting between his legs easily and leaning down. The kisses continue, ranging from slow and brief to rough and deep. It’s dizzying and mind boggling and any other term gavin could come up with. Kissing michael is like standing in the eye of a hurricane. 

“Fuckin’ hell…” michael breathes, sitting up and fiddling with the button on gavin’s pants. Gavin tugs at the buttons on his shirt, fingers sloppy and uncoordinated. Michael curses, having already finished with gavin’s pants and belt. “Stupid fuckin’ shirts, i hate your fancy clothes, just wear a fuckin-” he grips the collar in both hands, pulling the shirt apart and sending buttons flying everywhere, “-t-shirt like a normal person.”

“ _ Michael! _ ” gavin’s angry. He’s angry. He tells himself this so that he doesn't get distracted by how utterly sexy that was. He’s blindingly turned on. He can't encourage this kind of behaviour, though. “Michael, my shirt!”

Snorting, michael leans down and bites at gavin’s chest through the carpet of hair, “s’faster, don't complain.”

“I-it,” gavin moans, tilting his head back and pulling at michael’s long curls, “it was  _ expensive _ , michael. You can't trash my stuff like that.”

Michael sits up and gives gavin a lecherous grin, eyes narrowed. “Not gonna let me trash your-”

“ _ Michael!” _ gavin yells again, breaking into laughter halfway through. Michael leans down and kisses him again, one hand cupping the side of his neck and the other threading through his hair.

“Pretty,” michael says against gavin’s mouth. The brit grows flustered, squawking a little. “So pretty, need to make you laugh more.”

Gavin’s blush grows, spreading down his neck. “Michael, stop that.”

“Stop what? Lookin’ at you?” michael sits up and smirks, his own face tinged pink, “never. Now get up and take your fuckin’ pants off.”

Gavin rolls his eyes and pants softly, sitting up and kissing michael once more. He leaves the man with a bite to his lip and a small hickey sucked against his jaw. His legs wobble slightly when he stands, but he manages to shrug off the remains of his shirt casually while facing away. He can feel michael’s gaze burning a hole in his back and he bites his lip, tugging his fly down the rest of the way and edging his jeans down his hips. 

Rough hands rest against the warm skin of his waist and make him jump slightly. Gavin turns his head and looks over his shoulder, watching from the corner of his eye as michael presses a dry kiss against his spine, edging down and biting kisses into the soft flesh above his ass. Gavin moans softly, hands trembling lightly as he continues to push his jeans down. The kisses become rougher, more and more teeth included as more of his soft ass is revealed, until eventually michael is biting harsh hickeys into the tanned flesh. Gavin whines a little, reaching back and pulling at michael’s hair, “b-boy…”

“I got you, gav,” michael smirks against his back, one hand coming around to gavin’s front and brushing along his cock. Gavin barely manages to restrain a yelp, cock flexing at the light touch against such sensitive flesh. His knees shake slightly and he forces himself to step away from michael, shoving his jeans off the rest of the way and turning to face the other man.

The tent in michael’s boxers is impressive, a damp patch already forming at the head, and gavin desperately wants to lick and suck on the head of michael’s cock, draw more of the man’s precome out of him until he’s trembling like gavin is.

Gavin’s drawn from his mind when hands pull at his hips again, pushing him down onto the bed and onto his knees, face against the cool comforter. 

“Fuck, gav,” michael pants, biting at the skin where ass and thigh meets. Gavin moans throatily into the bed. “You look so good, wanna get my mouth on you…” gavin’s nodding before michael even finishes his sentence, back arching slightly and knees spreading against the bed.

“Please,” he pants, cock bobbing and flexing between his legs, “please, michael…”

Strong hands grip his ass, spreading him open and bringing an embarrassed flush to his body at the exposed position. Gavin barely has time to complain before a hot, slick tongue is pressed against his hole and taint, dragging across enough sensitive areas to make his fingers sink into the bed. Michael’s nails dig into his thighs and the sharp zing of pain grounds him briefly, the covers growing damp under his face. 

Michael pulls away briefly, nails dragging down gavin’s thighs before both hands slap against his ass cheeks, rocking his body into the bed. Gavin moans weakly, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip. “Fuckin’ stunning, gav, look at you,” both hands grope and massage gavin’s ass, making him whine, “wish you could see yourself right now…”

Gavin whines again, opening his eyes with some struggle and looking down at michael between his own legs, the upside down view of his body making his head swim. Gavin reaches back and replaces one of michael’s hands with his own, his other hand still knotted in the sheets, “please don't stop, michael, i-i’m…” There’s a slurping noise behind him before spit-slicked fingers rub against his hole, teasing the puckered flesh with the press of his fingertips before withdrawing and instead pressing against his perineum. Gavin moans into the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Look at you,” michael mutters, mostly to himself. Either way, gavin is barely listening, too busy writhing under the ministrations of michael’s hand, “your cock’s dripping, gavin. Do i need to get the ring out?” Gavin simply moans, hitching his hips up higher. “Gavin?”

“Yes, no, i-i don't-” he moans and presses his face firmly against the bed, hips jolting when michael’s tongue drags along his balls, “ _ michael-” _

“I know baby, okay,” michael leans away from gavin’s body and the brit shudders, collapsing onto his side. His cock pulses and throbs, mind running wild. How long will michael keep the ring on him? Will he fuck him?

Gavin wants it, wants everything he can be given.

Michael returns with a bottle of lube and a slim black ring, dropping them onto the bed. Gavin turns over onto his back when michael’s hand presses against his waist. Michael gives him a tender look, smiling and running a hand up and down gavin’s chest. Michael’s other hand gently cups his cock, gavin nearly flinches at the cold feeling before realising it’s the lube. His cock is slathered liberally with the slick lube, some of it dripping down over his balls. The sensation makes gavin shiver, eyes going lidded as his mouth opens slightly. Michael leans down and kisses him, open mouthed and wet and gavin’s body is bouncing between every sensation like a ping-pong ball.

The ring slides down along his cock slowly, firm with a strange amount of give. They both use the ring pretty regularly, though less often recently due to an increase in jobs. Gavin whines when the ring stretches slightly before closing around his base and his balls combined.

“Nice and snug, eh, gavin?” michael smirks against gavin’s mouth, panting and humming, “gonna make sure you last plenty long, maybe you’ll even keep up with me.”

Gavin grows flustered at the comment, whining and rocking his hips up against michael’s palm. Michael always lasts longer than he does and gavin’s body occasionally allows for the overstimulation, but not always. It’s embarrassing, but michael seems to find it endearing most of the time.

Michael’s fingers are still lube slick, so the gentle press against his hole allows for more penetration than gavin expected. He moans and arches his back a little, cock throbbing relentlessly in the tight grip of the ring. Michael’s fingers sink deeper into him, his other hand joining in the party between gavin’s legs and stroking along his cock gently. The pleasure is constantly building, up and up and up, but it never reaches a peak when gavin expects it to. 

“I wish i could keep you like this all the time,” michael says, eyes lidded as his hands work. He seems just as turned on as gavin. “I wish i could keep you in this bed, wet and needy.” 

The idea has gavin’s eyes rolling back, moaning loudly as his back arches. Would he be tied down? Arms behind his back or above his head? Maybe they should invest in spreader bars. The possibilities are endless and gavin is oh so willing.

Another finger pushes into him and he moans shakily, eyes fluttering before he forces them open to look up at michael. “M-michael…”

“I know, baby, i know…”

“Please, no more teasing,” gavin tilts his head back and pants softly, “want you in me…” Michael spits out a curse, crooking his fingers against gavin’s prostate. The rush of pleasure is almost too much, burning hot and making his cock pulse, in combination with michael’s hand on his cock it causes tears to prick at the corners of his eyes. He moans shakily and whines out. “ _ Please _ !”

Michael pulls his hands away and despite the lack of contact gavin’s body continues to throb and thrum with pleasure. When he looks down at himself, gavin sees his own hot red dick and michael shoving off his boxers, showing his own cock in a similar state. Gavin flips himself over onto his front, reaching between his own legs to drag his finger tips along the head of his cock briefly, shuddering at the sensation. The bed dips behind him and michael’s hands return to his ass, thumbs pressed into the dimples slightly above. 

“God, this view…” michael’s cock drags between his cheeks slowly, head occasionally catching against his slack rim. “I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.”

Gavin moans shakily, rocking his hips a little in michael’s grip, “m-maybe the view would be nicer if you just…” he hums, pushing his hips back just in time to slide the head in, catching michael off guard and making him moan, “slipped right in…”

Michael hisses a little. Gavin shivers at the noise and presses his face into the covers as michael’s cock sinks deeper and deeper. “Think you might be right, gavvy, lookin’ pretty good like this…” a thumb drags along his rim and gavin whines, clenching down like a vice around michael’s cock. They both moan loudly at the sensation, michael’s fingers digging into his skin. Gavin whines and moans at the first pull out and subsequent thrust back in, the head of michael’s dick dragging perfectly against his prostate. The sensation is mind numbing, bordering on insane, and he has to put genuine effort into not passing out from the overload of pleasure.

Michael’s hips speed up and gavin reaches forwards, gripping the slats of the headboard to ground himself somehow. He can feel his cock leaking between his legs, can feel the moisture against his knees, and it’s both embarrassing and insanely arousing. 

“Fuck- jesus, gavin,” michael’s hips slap against him, the older man panting into the room, “fuck, m’already so close, you’re so good…”

The praise stacked on top of the extreme sensations is overwhelming. It feels like his lungs are collapsing in, body coiled like a spring and aching for release. A hand wraps around his cock and strokes from root to tip, bumping the ring along the way, and gavin nearly  _ wails _ . 

Michael’s chest suddenly presses against his back, the other man’s mouth next to gavin’s ear. Michael pants for a few seconds before moaning and kissing at gavin’s neck. “C’mon, baby,” he rolls his hips smoothly, grinding against gavin’s prostate without pause, “breathe for me.”

It’s like something unlocks in his head, some barrier releasing. He heaves a deep breath before sobbing on the exhale, tears finally escaping and rolling down his face, soaking into the comforter.

“There we go,” michael soothes, hips slowing, “gav, what’s your colour? I need to know that you’re okay.” Gavin pants and sobs, muffled against the bedspread. Michael stops moving and gavin hiccups slightly. “Gavin?”

“Guh…” gavin sniffs, voice rough and shaky, “green, i-its…  _ god _ …”

“Are you sure, gavin?” there’s genuine worry in michael’s voice and it makes gavin whine a little.

“M’sure, so sure,” it’s hard to string words together, mind hazy and unfocused. He hiccups again, breathing erratic, “y-your cock, you…  _ you’re _ so good… need it…”

“Okay, baby, okay,” michael’s hips begin to move again, a slow grind against gavin’s prostate resuming, “m’close, baby, you can come soon.”

Gavin nods shakily, doing his best to keep his breathing even while michael begins to speed up. He tilts his hips up into it, erratic and off rhythm to michael’s thrusts half the time, but neither of them seem to care. The hand around his cock continues stroking, essentially milking him dry. He goes tight, whining and shuddering, and michael suddenly begins thrusting quickly.

“Fuck- fuck, fucking…” he presses close and forces his cock deep. Gavin moans loudly, reaching back and gripping michael’s hand for some support while the rush of come adds to the overstimulation. “Fuck, here, gav, lemme…”

The feeling of michael working the ring off, gripping his base and balls and stretching the silicon as wide as he can, is simultaneously the best and worst experience of gavin’s sex life. It’s swiftly dropped to the side and michael’s hand wraps around his cock, stroking firmly.

“M-michael,  _ fuck _ !” gavin gasps and digs his nails into the back of michael’s hand, sobbing and biting into the comforter as he comes. It feels endless, draining him dry and leaving him wrung out like a wet towel. His body shudders and shakes through it, hips bucking weakly, but michael holds him tightly through it all.

“Good boy, that’s it.  _ Fuck _ , gavin…”

Gavin pants and slowly relaxes, body jolting every time a new sensation hits him - the bed touching his neck, michael’s breath against his shoulder. Michael goes to pull out, sitting up slowly, and gavin whines brokenly. “N-not yet, i-it’s too much, michael-”

“Okay, gav, okay,” he leans back down, keeping the tight grip, “i’ve got you, you’re okay.”   


Gavin nods slowly, working on steadying his breathing. It takes a minute or two for his body to calm down as much as it will, less reactive now and more so… achy. He loosens his grip on michael’s arm, sighing out shakily. “Okay… slow…”

“Okay, gav.” michael obeys and pulls out slowly, doing his best to keep from brushing against anything overly sensitive. Gavin relaxes into the bed, hips aching from the position. “You did real well, gav, holy shit.”

Gavin nods slowly, tipping over onto his side. He spies the mess on the bed and laughs hoarsely, “christ, michael, look at what you did!”   


“Me? You’re the one who came everywhere!”

Gavin pushes himself up on shaky arms, grinning tiredly, “we can't sleep in this, it looks like a dairy farm.”

“Jesus, gavin, a dairy farm?” michael stands, grabbing the ring and the bottle of lube. Gavin goes to stand, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, but when he presses his feet against the carpet his legs ache and buzz with pins and needles. He makes a soft noise, pressing one hand against the bedside table and the other against the bed. “Gav?”

“Think you broke my legs, michael boy,” gavin shivers a little, pushing himself up to his feet and balancing carefully, “might need some help to the bathroom…”

“Holy shit, this is the best,” michael laughs, walking over and half carrying gavin over to the ensuite, “this is a real ego boost, y’know.”

“Whatever, michael, just help me run a bath, okay?”

“Fine, boy. Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
